<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>День, когда будущее не ответило by CommanderShally, WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067996">День, когда будущее не ответило</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally'>CommanderShally</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021'>WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Detectives, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя некоторое время после событий в Стальске, Протагонист получает задание от «потомков».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты 2 LVL WTF Nolan Brothers 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>День, когда будущее не ответило</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Немного авторский взгляд на механику сеттинга.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В тот день, когда будущее ответило, лил осенний дождь. Кто-то оставил записку под дверью гостиничного номера с требованием прибыть на набережную в определенный час, и не оставалось ничего, кроме как повиноваться. Любопытство брало верх, никаких важных дел не наблюдалось, телефон молчал.</p><p>Что-то нужно было решать. Гипоцентр случился… хотя, наверное, нельзя было больше говорить о каких-то точных временных рамках. Все сводилось к тому, что часть алгоритма все еще пылилась в одной из банковских ячеек и еще предстояло найти ей более подходящее место. А заодно и самому себе.</p><p>От воды веяло настолько неприятным холодом, что невольно захотелось поднять воротник плаща и уйти отсюда как можно скорее. Но нужный час еще не настал, а это означало, что стоило еще немного подождать.</p><p>Ровно в полдень у самого берега гранитной набережной, в том самом месте, где невысокие волны умудрялись запрыгивать на камень, из воды выскочил красно-синий поплавок.</p><p>Не узнать эти два цвета было сложно.</p><p>Вода на ощупь казалось ледяной, но за поплавком из глубины удалось достать небольшой плотно запечатанный пластиковый пакет. Его форма и цвет явно намекали на то, что он был не из этого времени. Да и к тому же, направлялся назад во времени — это стало очевидно по тому, как начали двигаться волны, стоило вытащить его из воды.</p><p>Идти в свой номер с этими предметами было нельзя. Пришлось на ходу импровизировать и искать отель попроще, с меньшим количеством звезд и не такой приметный. Как только он оказался внутри не очень приятной комнаты, ощущение опасности исчезло. Интуиция больше не била тревогу и позволила немного расслабиться.</p><p>Пакет поддался легко. Из него выпали десять конвертов — на одном была написана сегодняшняя дата, на остальных лишь номера, начиная со второго.</p><p>Внутри, помимо короткого письма, лежали фотографии, несколько банковских карт и паспорта.</p><p>
  <em>«Мы знаем, что любопытство направит вас к этому конверту. Выберите имя из предложенных и следуйте инструкциям ниже. Следующий конверт откроете через три дня в полдень».</em>
</p><p>И подпись в самом низу письма — <em>«потомки»</em>.</p><p>Список инструкций выглядел не очень внушительно, но интереса особого не вызвал. Гораздо больше хотелось обратить внимание на паспорта, вложенные в этот пакет.</p><p>Каждое новое имя выглядело необычнее предыдущего, и на пятом паспорте уже хотелось остановиться, больше не думать и не гадать.</p><p>— Черт с тобой, пусть будет это, — в британский паспорт на имя Майкла Смита была вклеена совсем странная фотография. В памяти почему-то совсем не нашлось воспоминаний, где и при каких обстоятельствах она могла бы быть сделана. Возможно, этого еще не произошло?</p><p>Уже «Майкл» прочитал инструкции два раза (как правило, этого было достаточно) а после приступил к выполнению первой же задаче — сжечь первый конверт и неиспользованные паспорта. Видимо, выбор был сделан на долгое время.</p><p>Вторым пунктом инструкция просила покинуть Лондон и направиться в Штаты. Третий требовал добраться до Калифорнии. Четвертый — обосноваться на территории КалТеха. Остальные инструкции находились во втором конверте, и, так как открыть его нужно было уже совсем скоро, нельзя было терять ни минуты.</p><p>Майкл так и поступил. Заказал билет на самолет прямо из этого номера и, решив не собирать вещи, оставленные в другом отеле, вызвал такси.</p><p>Калифорния встретила солнечной погодой и ясным небом. А еще каким-то невероятным ощущением безмятежности. Словно тут никто и никогда не знал, что мир висел на волоске от гибели всего несколько месяцев назад.</p><p>Майкл прямо из аэропорта направился в КалТех — при нем были лишь те самые конверты, паспорт, банковские карты и немного денег. Никаких вещей или даже оружия. Он шел в неизвестность, полагаясь лишь на то, что потомкам виднее, куда его направить.</p><p>Не успел он выйти из такси, как на глаза ему попалась стоявшая возле входа на территорию университета невысокая девушка с очень кудрявыми светлыми волосами. В руках у нее оказалась табличка, на которой синим маркером было выведено <em>«если вам нужно открыть второй конверт, я знаю подходящее место»</em>.</p><p>Время для того, чтобы ознакомиться с дальнейшими инструкциями вот-вот должно было наступить, и Майкл решил, что, раз ему так настойчиво показывают нужное направление, этим стоило бы воспользоваться.</p><p>— Покажете дорогу? — спросил он, подойдя к девушке с табличкой.</p><p>Она посмотрела на Майкла оценивающим взглядом и, кивнув в сторону, направилась внутрь территории университета. Майкл последовал за ней. Они прошли до одного из корпусов, но, вместо того, чтобы зайти внутрь, обошли вокруг и остановились возле двери, судя по всему, ведущей в подвал.</p><p> — Там, — сказала девушка с табличкой и, ничего больше не добавив, просто отошла в сторону.</p><p>Ну что же, стоило еще раз довериться потомкам и последовать по указанному направлению. Тем более, что до времени вскрытия второго конверта оставалось всего десять минут.</p><p>За самой обычной железной дверью находился длинный мрачный коридор, и, судя по всему, в конце его Майкла ждала плохо освещенная лестница вниз. Майкл еще раз посмотрел вслед уходящей девушке с табличкой, затем взглянул на часы, убедившись, что время уже поджимало, и отправился внутрь здания.</p><p>Спускаться вниз, по ощущениям, пришлось на один этаж максимум, и в конце Майкла ждала еще одна дверь, которая также поддалась подозрительно легко для, казалось бы, тайного места, в которое его привели письма потомков.</p><p>— Я думала, вы сюда не доберетесь.</p><p>Внутри располагался турникет, причем какой-то странный — у него не было перегородки. Вход и выход располагались совсем близко, что, конечно, могло быть опасно. Майкл был удивлен двум — скорее трем — вещам: отсутствию охраны, самому турникету под КалТехом и тому, кого именно он тут встретил.</p><p>— Вы почти опоздали.</p><p>Перед Майклом стояла та самая женщина, что совсем недавно рассказывала ему о существовании инвертированных пуль и об отголосках ужасной войны будущего. Уже после гипоцентра Майкл узнал, что ее зовут Барбара.</p><p>Кажется, с того момента прошла целая вечность.</p><p>Она отвернула рукав белого лабораторного халата и посмотрела на небольшие часы. А затем кивнула, и Майкл понял, что пришло время достать второй конверт.</p><p>Внутри оказался всего лишь один лист бумаги, на котором было написано следующее: <em>«Проходите через турникет, Майкл. Барбара отправит вас в нужное место, где вы получите следующие инструкции»</em>.</p><p>Майкл даже испытал небольшое разочарование. Он отчего-то надеялся, что второй конверт ответит на некоторые его вопросы, а в итоге все стало еще более запутанным</p><p>— Вам нужно остаться на территории КалТеха, — заговорила Барбара. — Я напишу вам адрес, это совсем рядом. Тут есть закрытый на ремонт этаж общежития, там вы сможете дождаться, пока наступит нужный момент. Не спрашивайте меня ни о чем, я больше ничего не знаю.</p><p>Майкл действительно хотел расспросить Барбару, но не о деталях предстоящей миссии — сейчас он прекрасно понимал, что никто ему не раскроет истинной цели до самого конца.</p><p>— Я хотел поинтересоваться, почему у этого турникета нет перегородки? — эта деталь действительно бросилась в глаза почти сразу же. Уж слишком хорошо Майкл помнил слова Уиллер про аннигиляцию.</p><p>— Он очень старый, — ответила Барбара. — Возможно один из первых, собранных для... организации.</p><p>Майкл подошел ближе к турникету. Собственно, если соблюдать безопасность, то можно обойтись и без разделения входа и выхода.</p><p>— Вам понадобится это, — Барбара вынесла из-за турникета уже привычный кислородный баллон. — Как инвертируетесь, не тратьте время, идите сразу по этому адресу.</p><p>Она взяла тот самый второй конверт и, достав из кармана халата ручку, написала улицу и дом.</p><p>— Там внутри уже есть атмосфера, пригодная для дыхания, и припасы, — Барбара отступила в сторону. — Вас уже ждут.</p><p>Судя по времени, указанному в конце второго письма, третье стоило открыть спустя час. Это означало лишь то, что до места, куда Майкла направляла Барбара было совсем недалеко идти.</p><p>Майкл надел на себя кислородную маску, кивнул Барбаре и сделал два шага к турникету. Пусть проверочного окна и не было, заходить внутрь турникета до появления инвертированной версии Майкла было нельзя.</p><p>Долго ждать не пришлось. Спустя пару минут инвертированный Майкл появился в дверном проеме и задом наперед проследовал в сторону, замерев также в шаге от входа в турникет.</p><p>Кажется, между Майклом и его двойником было всего чуть больше метра, одно касание, и случилось бы непоправимое. Но вместо того, чтобы проверять слова Уиллер, Майкл просто шагнул внутрь турникета одновременно со своей инвертированной версией.</p><p>***</p><p>Место, в которое его отправила Барбара, действительно оказалось находящимся на ремонте крылом общежития. Судя по тому, что довелось увидеть Майклу, университет по какой-то причине заморозил любые работы, и целый этаж находился в недоделанном состоянии как минимум полгода.</p><p>Причем часть крыла все еще находилась в хорошем состоянии, и в нем можно было жить. Примерно тут Майкл и обнаружил воздушный шлюз, который в итоге привел его в огороженную часть этажа, где можно было найти все, что нужно для жизни. Кто бы не планировал пребывание Майкла — тут он постарался на славу.</p><p>В третьем конверте находилось несколько листов бумаги, исписанных мелким почерком. Очевидно, что информации тут давалось больше, поэтому Майкл сел поудобнее и принялся читать.</p><p>
  <em>«Мы знаем, что Нил рассказал вам многое из того, что вам предстоит, но до этого момента времени вам нужно еще дойти. Причем в обратном направлении. Ваш путь начинается сегодня.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>У нас есть для вас задание. Но для этого вам стоит ознакомиться с информацией, которую мы поместили на диск. Как только откроете его содержимое, продолжите читать письмо».</em>
</p><p>Как оказалось, внутри третьего конверта лежала маленькая флэшка. Майкл сначала не сообразил, как ему посмотреть ее содержимое, но, кажется, его наниматели обеспокоились и этим — на кухне, которая находилась внутри воздушного пузыря, он нашел ноутбук и все необходимое.</p><p>На флэшку было загружено множество папок с документами, но особое внимание Майкла привлекли несколькие из них, названные местом и временем. Судя по содержимому, это были файлы из полиции — фотографии с мест преступления, отчеты судмедэкспертизы и множество расшифровок допросов.</p><p>Пока что Майкл не понимал, как это относилось к нему, но, видимо, ему стоило прочитать письмо дальше.</p><p>
  <em>«Мы полагаем, вы обнаружили дела об убийствах. Мы знаем, что вы не детектив, но вам придется разобраться с этими происшествиями, так как при каждом из них была зафиксирована инвертированная радиация».</em>
</p><p>Майкл остановился и присмотрелся к фотографии одного пулевого ранения из первого же дела, которое он открыл. Сомнений быть не могло — в человека стреляли инвертированной пулей.</p><p>
  <em>«Каждое убийство приводит к тому, что вероятность схождения временной петли, частью которой являетесь вы и все, кто помогал вам спасти мир от уничтожения, уменьшается. Как только будет достигнута критическая точка несхождения, петля разомкнется, образовав новую».</em>
</p><p>Эту часть Майкл не очень хорошо понял. Единственное, что он уловил, так это то, что каждое убийство с этой флэшки каким-то образом нарушало порядок хода вещей. Это очень странно соотносилось с тем, что Майклу уже удалось узнать о принципе работы инверсии и том как это влияло на причинно-следственные связи. «Что произошло — то произошло», а тут оказалось, что на это можно повлиять.</p><p>
  <em>«Вы сейчас движетесь назад во времени, и первое для вас, но последнее по ходу следования нормального движения событий убийство случится как раз через полгода. Если вы сможете его предотвратить — будет очень хорошо. Если не получится — раздобудьте как можно больше информации о случившемся».</em>
</p><p>Дальше в письме следовало описание бытовых проблем, с которыми мог столкнуться Майкл и расписание поставки инвертированных продуктов. Ну и, конечно, дата открытия четвертого конверта — как раз через шесть месяцев и два дня.</p><p>Ровно за сутки до первого убийства, с которым придется разбираться Майклу.</p><p>***</p><p>Место предполагаемого преступления выглядело совершенно обычно. Кафе недалеко от студенческого городка, совсем непримечательное. Майкл даже удивился тому, что в таком месте кого-либо могли убить.</p><p>В материалах дела не значилось никаких конкретных зацепок, кроме фотографий ужасной раны с последствиями воздействия инвертированной радиации. Газеты, которые Майкл обнаружил поблизости от кафе, гласили об ужасном убийстве молодого студента. Но ни в одном из файлов не было фотографий жертв, и это казалось странным.</p><p>Когда до момента убийства оставалось всего несколько дней, Майкл проник ночью в морг, где хранилось тело жертвы. Попасть туда не составило особого труда, почему-то никто не охранял здание и даже не запирал двери. Это тоже показалось Майклу странным, но он решил воспользоваться ситуацией, раз все складывалось удачно.</p><p>Отчет о вскрытии у Майкла был, но всегда было любопытно посмотреть на него самому. Он, правда, оказался еще не дописан, и Майкл увидел то, чего не помнил из окончательной версии — пометки, дважды перечеркнутые. В самом низу листа. Одна из них гласила «убитый по типажу похож на предыдущих двух убитых» и «пулевое ранение не могло привести к смерти».</p><p>Майкл подошел к холодильникам и нашел нужный, чтобы увидеть жертву и сделать фотографию. Нельзя разобраться в том, кого убивает этот киллер с инвертированными пулями, если не понять каковы его мотивы.</p><p>— Что за…</p><p>Майкл не поверил своим глазам. Молодой человек, который лежал в холодильной камере морга, был очень сильно похож на Нила. На мгновение Майклу даже показалось, что это и есть Нил, но потом он пригляделся и увидел отличия.</p><p>Кажется, теперь он понял почему «потомки» поручили ему это дело, пока он движется к истокам, туда, где сможет найти точку, с которой начинается его дружба с Нилом.</p><p>Убитый действительно был студентом, причем заканчивающим магистратуру. Майкл смотрел на фотографию, которую он сделал в морге, и никак не мог понять,  было ли это совпадением или частью какой-либо закономерности.</p><p>Наверное, стоило дождаться самого момента убийства, до которого оставалось всего лишь чуть больше суток.</p><p>Забавно, что с того момента, как Майкл расстался с Нилом над гипоцентром, прошло уже несколько месяцев, и все это время он старался не думать о тех словах, что тогда прозвучали.</p><p>
  <em>«Для меня это конец прекрасной дружбы...»</em>
</p><p>Это одновременно навевало грусть и придавало надежды — ведь где-то там в неопределенном будущем Майкла и прошлом Нила они встретятся и смогут побыть друзьями.</p><p>Может ли оказаться так, что дорога, по которой потомки решили провести Майкла, и приведет его к Нилу?</p><p>А что, если эти убийства связаны с Нилом?</p><p>Очень хотелось спросить совета у кого-нибудь, кто разбирался во всей этой истории с инверсией лучше, чем Майкл, но, видимо, пока по плану потомков он не окажется там, где должен быть, новой информации он не получит.</p><p>Майкл очень надеялся, что это было всего лишь совпадением, и тот факт, что убитый был похож на Нила, никак не повлияет на следующие преступления, которые ему предстояло расследовать. А еще ему очень хотелось, чтобы в следующем письме ему объяснить хоть чуточку больше о том, что именно от него хотели и куда его вели.</p><p>***</p><p>Смотреть на то, как люди двигались обратно во времени, было все еще странно.</p><p>Вот машина скорой помощи остановилась, естественно двигаясь задом наперед, ее двери открылись, и медики вынесли тело в пластиковом мешке, положили его на землю и вытащили труп.</p><p>В этом способе наблюдать за ситуацией были свои плюсы. Например, Майкл мог заметить, что погибший изначально лежал на животе и это уже приехавшие на скорой врачи перевернули его на спину. В отчете это не указали.</p><p>Все происходящее Майкл записывал на видео, потомки предоставили ему небольшую видеокамеру. Он стоял на достаточном расстоянии от кафе, возле которого должно произойти (уже произошло) убийство и ждал, когда появится преступник, чтобы по возможности увидеть его лицо.</p><p>Толпа зевак расползлась в разные стороны от погибшего студента, и через какое-то время он, странно развернувшись, поднялся на ноги. В его руках возник телефон — он вылетел из-под стоявшего рядом автомобиля.</p><p>Но убийца так и не появился.</p><p>Он остановил видеозапись и включил воспроизведение. И почти сразу понял, в чем было дело — в студента стреляли с расстояния. Причем откуда-то сверху.</p><p>Два раза прогнав видео в обоих направлениях, Майкл оглядел все здания поблизости. Чтобы выстрелить студента и попасть в него убийца мог находиться только на одном единственном месте — на соседней крыше находился декоративный элемент, напоминающий полукруг. Идеальная позиция, чтобы видеть жертву, но не показываться самому. Майкл рванул туда, пока было еще не поздно — ведь неизвестно, в каком направлении по времени двигался убийца.</p><p>Но Майкл, конечно же, не успел. Стоило ему добраться до крыши нужного здания, он понял, что там уже никого не было. Это означало только одно — убийца двигался в ту же сторону, что и Майкл. Если бы это было не так, то сейчас Майкл наблюдал бы за приготовлениями к выстрелу.</p><p>***</p><p>По возвращении в общежитие Майкл провел несколько часов, просматривая видеозапись. Он боялся упустить любую важную деталь. Роскоши пройти через турникет у него сейчас не было. Более того, он как-то посетил тот самый подвал, где Барбара вводила его в курс дела, но дверь была наглухо закрыта.</p><p>Сейчас у Майкла имелось только одно направление во времени, и он намеревался использовать его по максимуму.</p><p>Самое полезное, что удалось выяснить из видеозаписи, оказалось весьма очевидным. Убийца стрелял не очень метко, потому что по результатам вскрытия, которые Майкл сфотографировал в морге до правок коронера, выяснилось, что пуля не задела жизненно-важных органов, и скончался студент от инвертированной радиации.</p><p>Но так как, по понятным причинам, врачи не могли об этом знать, они посчитали, что выстрел каким-то образом повредил сердце или крупные артерии, и это привело к смерти.</p><p>За последние полгода Майклу удалось получше понять то, как инвертированная радиация вредила организму человека, движущемуся в противоположном направлении. Не имеющий должной подготовки доктор по ошибке мог спутать поражение от инвертированной пули с каким-нибудь из видов некроза, но отличия были — и весьма существенные.</p><p>Возможно в этом случае с коронером приключилась такая же ситуация. И, чтобы не противоречить официальной причине смерти и не создавать себе еще больше бумажной работы, коронер исправил отчет.</p><p>Майкл считал, что ему нужно пристальнее изучить вскрытие следующей жертвы.</p><p>***</p><p>Спустя три дня после «первого» убийства Майкл проснулся от шума. Как будто толпа людей громко разговаривала неподалеку. Он резко встал с кровати и первым делом достал из-под подушки пистолет.</p><p>Возможно, воздушный пузырь был скомпрометирован, и теперь Майклу пришлось бы искать новое убежище. Он прикинул, где оставил кислородный баллон и маску. Герметичность не была нарушена, но стоило подумать и о срочном побеге тоже.</p><p>Майкл аккуратно прошел из комнаты по коридору к тому месту, где находился шлюз, служивший источником шума.</p><p>— Только вот стрелять в нас не стоит, — по другую сторону перегородки в кислородной маске стоял…</p><p>— Айвз? — Майкл сначала не поверил своим глазам. Потому что, во-первых, нужно было определиться, какой именно Айвз это был. Тот самый, что разделил Алгоритм на три части или какой-то другой. А во-вторых, за спиной Айвза было около десятка человек — кто-то в военной форме, как и Айвз, а кто-то в обычных костюмах. Все мужчины.</p><p>— Слушайте, — заговорил Айвз, — я так думаю, что мы с вами познакомились в каком-то из течений времени, но для меня, скорее всего, это еще не случилось. Мою команду, — с этими словами Айвз махнул рукой, показывая на всех, кто стоял рядом, — послал сюда наш работодатель и дал одно единственное задание.</p><p>— Какое именно? — спросил Майкл, чтобы просто поддержать разговор. Ему почему-то казалось, он уже знал, что Айвз собирался ответить.</p><p>— Помочь вам в расследовании, — Айвз достал из внутреннего кармана куртки конверт. Даже на таком расстоянии Майкл узнал и шрифт, и почерк, которыми был написан адресат. «Потомки» направили всех этих людей сюда, чтобы посодействовать в расследовании.</p><p>Или именно так «Довод» обосновался в прошлом?</p><p>— Может, вы все-таки опустите пистолет, пока не сделали дыру в этом чудесном воздушном шлюзе? — спросил Айвз, и Майкл только сейчас поймал себя на том, что все это время держал его на прицеле.</p><p>— Как я могу быть уверен, что вам стоит доверять? — спросил Майкл и вызвал у Айвза улыбку. Он подошел к перегородке шлюза поближе, вытянул руки прямо перед прозрачным пластиком и сложил их в уже привычный замок «Довода».</p><p>— Достаточно веский довод? — Айвз кажется воспринимал осторожность Майкла с каким-то весельем. И это стоило изменить, потому что человек, который убивал людей, похожих на Нила, вряд ли будет шутить с ними.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Майкл опустил дуло пистолета и отступил назад. — Вы можете войти.</p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал Айвз и вместе с еще двумя агентами зашел в шлюз.</p><p>Майкл смотрел, как эти незнакомые ему люди заходили внутрь территории с инвертированным воздухом, снимали кислородные маски, оставляли баллоны возле стены. Они не представлялись Майклу, словно имена не имели никакого значения в данный момент, и, может быть, так оно и было.</p><p>— В письме было сказано, что нам нужно помочь вам поймать убийцу, — сказал Айвз, когда все пришедшие с ним люди оказались по эту сторону от перегородки.</p><p>— Да, это так.</p><p>— Тогда расскажите нам все, что знаете.</p><p>Майкл кивнул и предложил всем пройти на кухню — там было достаточно места, чтобы разместить каждого так, чтоб видеть экран ноутбука с материалами дел.</p><p>***</p><p>— То есть вы считаете, что внешность жертв имеет значение? — Айвз смотрел на фотографию, которую Майкл сделал в морге, когда приходил туда, чтобы узнать детали вскрытия после «первого» убийства.</p><p>— Да, — тут Майкл хотел объяснить, что погибший студент слишком похож на Нила, но вовремя вспомнил, что Айвз с ним еще не знаком. Вообще, конечно, было сложно понять, сколько лет было между этим Айвзом и тем, с которым Майкл познакомился в Таллине.</p><p>— Хорошо, когда следующее преступление? Мы не сможем его предотвратить? — спросил Айвз, и Майкл даже немного удивился. Действительно, этот Айвз был гораздо моложе и имел меньше опыта. Человек, раздающий указания перед Стальском, никогда бы не задал подобный вопрос, ведь они никак не могли избежать того, что уже случилось.</p><p>— Что произошло, то произошло, — ответил Майкл. — Наша задача двигаться назад в прошлое до тех пор, пока мы не выясним, кто этот загадочный убийца. Я думаю, что любые инструкции на этот счет мы получим почти сразу же. Будущее укажет нам, что нужно сделать.</p><p>Айвз, кажется, не совсем понял о чем шла речь.</p><p>— Хорошо, командуйте, вы тут босс, — сказал он.</p><p>Люди, которых Айвз привел с собой, организовали настоящий оперативный штаб в тех частях воздушного пузыря, которые Майкл не использовал. Они занимались тем, что наводили справки и собирали информацию о каждом деле, которое было в ноутбуке, отправленном «потомками».</p><p>Через пару недель такой работы у Майкла на его рабочем столе, роль которого выполнял небольшой письменный стол в маленькой комнатке с окнами на территорию университета, которая рано или поздно должна была стать пристанищем студентов, образовалось три толстых досье на ближайшие убийства.</p><p>— Александр Веллингтон, тридцать восемь лет юрист, будет убит два года назад — начал перечислять Айвз приклеивая фотографии прямо на стену на кухне, чтобы их было видно всей оперативной группе, — Юджин Харрис, тридцать пять лет, механик, десять месяцев назад. Кевин Харт, двадцать четыре года, бариста, три месяца назад.</p><p>— И Леонард Дуглас, двадцать один год, погиб через две недели, — Майкл достал из стопки бумаг фото первой жертвы и протянул Айвзу. Тот повесил его рядом с остальными.</p><p>Сходство оказалось более чем явным. Любой человек, взглянувший на лица жертв этого инвертированного убийцы, сразу бы увидел, что тут прослеживается один общий типаж. Майкл сказал бы, что все они похожи на Нила, но для Айвза и оперативной группы эта информация все равно бы ничего не значила.</p><p>Майкла волновало, как все эти убийства связаны с самим Нилом. Могло ли оказаться, что Нил в опасности? Что после неудачи Сатора «плохие потомки» проанализировали свой провал и поняли, что одно из ключевых звеньев тут Нил?</p><p>— Вы говорили, что все эти люди похожи на человека, который сыграл или сыграет… — заговорил Айвз.</p><p>— Неважно, — перебил его Майкл. — В моем случае это уже прошлое, в вашем — еще будущее.</p><p>— Хорошо, он еще сыграет важную роль в одной операции, так?</p><p>Майкл кивнул на ответ Айвза. Он не рассказывал Айвзу, в чем именно заключалась та самая операция, подумал, что еще очень рано говорить об этом. Майкл посчитал, что, скорее всего, если Айвза и проинформируют, то это будет не он и не сейчас. В данный момент у них была совсем иная задача.</p><p>— Временные разрывы между преступлениями увеличиваются как и возраст жертв, — сказал один из членов оперативной группы, Майкл не знал их имен, так как они вообще редко контактировали с ним, хоть и постоянно были на виду. Майклу было известно лишь то, что все, кого привел Айвз, были лучшими специалистами в своем деле. — У нас есть теория, что убийца следует определенному сценарию, двигаясь от самых молодых к самым взрослым.</p><p>Майкл задумался. Ему казалось, что все это не имело смысла. Зачем двигаться в прошлое и убивать похожих на Нила мужчин одного за другим, постоянно выискивая того, кто старше предыдущего? Потому что убийств было гораздо больше, и жертвы, на которых еще не было собрано досье, были и моложе и старше Нила, и временные отрезки между их смертями пусть и правда росли, но дальше, чем на семь лет, в прошлое не уходили. От мысли, что придется проторчать в таком состоянии годы, Майклу стало не по себе.</p><p>— Наша задача определить личность убийцы, — сказал он. — Не предотвратить эти смерти, а выяснить, кто за этим стоит. Только потом мы получим больше достоверной информации и план дальнейших действий.</p><p>— Хорошо, — ответил Айвз, а потом повернулся к оперативникам, которые, как прилежные школьники, записывали каждое слово, сказанное Майклом, в свои блокноты, делали разные пометки и даже снимали это собрание на видео. — Значит нам стоит поработать над оставшимися жертвами и разузнать о них как можно больше, пока у нас есть время.</p><p>Оперативники начали расходиться.</p><p>— Айвз, последнее убийство из списка произойдет через несколько лет, как мы сможем прожить тут столько? — это волновало Майкла, так как он все еще не понимал, кто финансирует все расследование.</p><p>— Вам не стоит беспокоиться, — с этими словами Айвз достал из-за пазухи еще одно письмо, развернул его и показал Майклу.</p><p>
  <em>«...покажите это письмо вашему руководителю, когда он будет спрашивать о том, как организовать дальнейшее функционирование оперативной команды в вашем движении против потока времени».</em>
</p><p>А дальше уже обращаясь к Майклу было написано следующее:</p><p>
  <em>«План расследования уже утвержден и проработан, все необходимые инструкции вы получите в оставшихся у вас конвертах. Не отвлекайтесь от главной задачи вашего пребывания в этом направлении, о всем остальном мы позаботимся».</em>
</p><p>И ниже, как всегда, было написано «потомки».</p><p>Майкл хотел спросить у Айвза, как много писем в его распоряжении, но решил, что это уже лишнее.</p><p>***</p><p>Ночью Майклу не спалось. Перед глазами так и стояли лица этих несчастных мужчин, которых убили только потому, что они были похожи на Нила. Одно фото сделано в морге, второе оперативная команда добыла из некролога в газете, третье — с водительских прав, четвертое — с портрета на похоронах…</p><p>И биографии еще нескольких еще были в процессе, по крайней мере, незаконченные досье не оказывались у Майкла на столе.</p><p>И вместе мыслями о судьбах убитых Майкл начинал думать о том, как закончилась жизнь самого Нила.</p><p>Забавно, но он настрого запретил себе вспоминать о том дне над гипоцентром, словно не хотел мучиться размышлениями. Как бы все сложилось, если бы Майкл все-таки решил исправить произошедшее и спасти Нила… Наверное, он бы сделал все только хуже, как тогда на трассе.</p><p>И вот теперь разозленные потомки, желающие повернуть время вспять, послали назад человека с какой-то определенной целью…</p><p>Майкл резко сел на кровати. Как он раньше не подумал об этом…</p><p>Он вскочил на ноги и быстро добрался до кухни, где все еще находились фотографии жертв, приклеенные на стене. Майкл включил свет и еще раз посмотрел на эти лица. Такие разные и такие похожие. Объединенные одним единственным типажом — все незримо напоминающие Нила. Кто-то больше, кто-то меньше…</p><p>— Эй, босс, чего не спите? — Айвз образовался на пороге кухни, потер глаза.</p><p>— Я знаю почему все это происходит, — ответил Майкл.</p><p>— Что? — Айвз кажется еще спал, настолько рассеянным он казался.</p><p>Майкл пожалел, что у него сейчас не было…</p><p>— Я несколько раз говорил, что наш убийца идет по одному типажу, и вы со мной согласны? — спросил он Айвза.</p><p>— Ну да, тут и слепой увидит сходство, — согласился тот.</p><p>— Но они не просто все похожи друг на друга, они напоминают мне Нила, каждый по-своему, — продолжил Майкл.</p><p>— Ну да, но…</p><p>— Но вы не можете тут сказать точного да, потому что у меня нет его фотографии, — перебил Айвза Майкл. — Если бы я показал вам его лицо, вы бы сразу уловили сходство всех жертв с ним.</p><p>— Я не понимаю к чему вы клоните, — Айвз нахмурился — он всегда так делал, когда не успевал за ходом рассуждений.</p><p>— У них тоже нет точных данных о нем.</p><p>— У кого?</p><p>— У потомков, — Майкл чуть не засмеялся, все вдруг стало настолько очевидным, что он даже удивился как сразу не догадался. — Они послали убийцу, имея лишь очень ограниченную информацию, и теперь ищут его.</p><p>— Мне кажется или я видел что-то подобное в «Терминаторе»? — Айвз, кажется, спросил это в шутку, потому что лицо его было весьма удивленным. Майкл кивнул.</p><p>— Твою мать! — выругался Айвз. — Да быть такого не может!</p><p>— К счастью, у потомков, скорее всего, есть только примерное досье на Нила, цифровых записей о нем нет ни в одной из баз данных, и никто не знает его настоящего имени.</p><p>Майкл подумал о том, что, возможно, «Нил» — тоже ненастоящее имя. И что та самая точка несхождения, о которой писали в письме потомки из «Довода» — это момент, когда инвертированный убийца найдет Нила в прошлом, и исключит его из уравнения будущей победы над Сатором.</p><p>Самое дурацкое, что Майклу по-хорошему надо было начать поиски Нила, чтобы уберечь его, но как его искать? Где? Ведь Майкл знал о Ниле ровным счетом ничего.</p><p>— Что мы теперь будем делать, босс? — спросил Айвз, выдергивая Майкла из размышлений.</p><p>— Невозможное.</p><p>***</p><p>В кофейне очень приятно пахло ванилью и, конечно же, свежесваренным кофе. А еще поверх этой смеси ароматов накладывался запах крови.</p><p>Вчера Майкл вместе с Айвзом посетили морг, чтобы узнать подробности вскрытия следующей жертвы. Новой информации получили не очень много — вернее, она оказалась без каких-либо зацепок, которые могли привести к стрелку.</p><p>Кевин Харт, двадцать четыре года, бариста. Убит на рабочем месте выстрелом с большого расстояния. Пуля попала в шею, перебила сонную артерию, и молодой человек просто истек кровью до приезда скорой.</p><p>Казалось бы, тут никакой связи с «предыдущим» убийством не было. Даже если пуля была инвертированная, то некроз, типичный для воздействия радиации, не успел случиться — Харт умер слишком быстро.</p><p>Однако оперативная группа добыла записи с видеокамер из кофейни — это и результаты вскрытия помогли определиться с тем, с какого места стреляли.</p><p>— У нас не так много времени, — произнес Айвз и показал на лужу крови возле кофемашины.</p><p>Майкл посмотрел на пол — кровь действительно с каждой секундой выглядела все «свежее» и это означало лишь одно. Момент убийства неумолимо приближался.</p><p>— Я думаю, нам пора, — кивнул он к выходу и Айвз направился следом.</p><p>— Угол выстрела не очень большой, значит стреляли не с крыши, — Майкл смотрел по сторонам пытаясь прикинуть где находилась наилучшая позиция для того, чтобы спрятать себя и снайперскую винтовку.</p><p>— Не боитесь, что он увидит нас? — спросил Айвз. Как они вышли на улицу, он становился все мрачнее.</p><p>— Он еще не прибыл на место, — ответил Майкл. — И вряд ли он будет сидеть и ждать, пока мы найдем его.</p><p>Майкл знал, что единственный их шанс поймать стрелка, это оказаться рядом с ним в момент, когда тот спустит курок. Кевина Харта уже не спасти, это точно. Но нужно было сделать что-то, чтобы не допустить продолжения этой серии убийств, чтобы человек с винтовкой не добрался до Нила, где бы тот ни находился.</p><p>Вдалеке послышались сирены скорой помощи — они возвращались и везли тело к кофейне.</p><p>— Туда, — Майкл показал на рекламную вывеску, загородившую третий этаж здания напротив. В ней была большая буква «О» и окно прямо внутри. Идеальная позиция чтобы выстрелить, но не находиться на видном месте.</p><p>Они быстро нашли нужный вход на лестницу, и почти сразу же Майкл достал пистолет. Айвз шел следом и, судя по звукам, он тоже вытащил оружие.</p><p>На третьем этаже коридор расходился в две стороны, и было сложно определить, в какую сторону нужно идти, чтобы оказаться у того самого окна.</p><p>— А если вы ошиблись? — спросил Айвз. — Что, если он в другом месте?</p><p>Майкл почему-то знал, что определил позицию верно. Но пока что никак не мог объяснить почему — видимо, это и была интуиция.</p><p>Он кивнул Айвзу, предлагая тому последовать направо, а сам Майкл повернул налево, надеясь, что хоть одному из них сегодня повезет.</p><p>Сирены скорой помощи уже были неприлично громкими, и к ним добавились звуки полицейских машин, шум от людей, которые начали толпиться возле кофейни.</p><p>Выстрел должен был состояться совсем скоро.</p><p>Майкл зашел в одну из комнат — кажется этот этаж в данный момент не сдавался в аренду, ниже располагались магазины, а тут, судя по всему, давно никто не арендовал помещение.</p><p>Буква «О» оказалась прямо напротив среднего окна и солнце отбрасывало от него овальную тень в бок. В комнате было немного душно, и кислородная маска Майкла начала запотевать.</p><p>Через мгновение Майкл почувствовал затылком характерное неприятное прикосновение — кто-то приставил дуло оружия к его голове.</p><p>Черт возьми, где Айвз?</p><p>Майкл поднял руки вверх, не намереваясь сражаться с вооруженным противником на его территории. Ну или выиграть немного времени, чтобы Айвз пришел на помощь.</p><p>Незнакомец обошел Майкла и оказался прямо перед ним — закрытый наглухо в полностью черной одежде с непрозрачным современным противогазом на лице. Увидеть кто скрывался за ней не представлялось возможным. За спиной у этого человека висел длинный чехол — скорее всего, внутри располагалась снайперская винтовка. Сомнений не осталось, перед Майклом был их стрелок.</p><p>— Кто ты такой? — спросил Майкл. — Зачем ты убиваешь этих невиновных ни в чем людей?</p><p>Стрелок махнул пистолетом в сторону двери словно предлагая Майклу проследовать к ней. Пришлось повиноваться.</p><p>— Этому парню, в которого ты собираешься выстрелить всего двадцать четыре, — продолжил Майкл, а стрелок достал из кармана наручники и приковал его к двери. — У него еще вся жизнь впереди, а ты убиваешь его только потому, что он похож на Нила.</p><p>На последних словах стрелок как будто замер на мгновение, но вместо того чтобы ответить, он ударил Майкла по голове…</p><p>***</p><p>— Эй, босс…</p><p>Майкл пришел в себя быстро, буквально за минуту. Он сидел на полу с задранной рукой, которая за запястье была пристегнута к двери.</p><p>Солнце, светившее через букву «О» в окне, уже повернуло достаточно сильно, видимо, день откатился к раннему утру.</p><p>Айвз сидел рядом и тряс Майкла за плечо.</p><p>— Я уж думал этот… — Айвз явно не знал, как назвать стрелка. — В общем, хорошо, что вы в себя пришли.</p><p>Только сейчас Майкл заметил, что у Айвза голова была испачкана в крови. Красные следы проглядывали через волосы, разводы можно было заметить на щеке и даже на кислородной маске. Видимо, ему досталось больше.</p><p>— Что случилось? — спросил Майкл и попытался встать. С трудом, но получилось.</p><p>— Наш убийца, которого мы ищем, напал на меня, но не смог вырубить сразу же. Пришлось подраться, — Айвз вытащил из кармана набор отмычек — Майкл не знал, что у него был такой. — Он оказался ловчее меня, и я потерял сознание. Похоже, потом он принялся за вас.</p><p>Майкл с трудом помнил подробности разговора со стрелком до того, как потерял сознание.</p><p>— Он точно инвертирован, — сказал Майкл, когда его рука была освобождена от наручников. — А еще этот человек действительно ищет Нила и потому перебирает всех похожих на него мужчин.</p><p>— Ну тогда ему придется потратить много времени, — Айвз даже ухмыльнулся. — Чтоб перебрать все человечество и найти одного единственного человека, не зная его имени.</p><p>Майкл подошел поближе к окну, чтобы оценить то, как выглядела улица с той самой кофейней.</p><p>— Почему он не убил нас? Он ведь мог отобрать у нас кислород, и мы задохнулись бы.</p><p>— Может, у него очень точные приказы? — Айвз пожал плечами. — Мы не вписываемся в типаж вашего друга Нила.</p><p>Айвз, конечно, говорил несерьезно, но Майкл задумался. А еще он решил, что была какая-то деталь с именами, которую он упускал, ведь ему не показалось, что стрелок замер, когда речь зашла про Нила?</p><p>Он взглянул в окно еще раз и подумал, что первое убийство студента, которое изучал Майкл, случится всего в паре кварталов отсюда…</p><p>— Айвз, все ближайшие жертвы жители Лос-Анджелеса?</p><p>— Я не уверен, но вроде бы да.</p><p>Географический фактор, возможно, был ключом к пониманию, кого именно искал стрелок. Быть может, у него была определенная информация, касающаяся местоположения, и потому он искал жертв исключительно в одном городе. Нужно было проверить остальных жертв.</p><p>— Нам пора возвращаться, — Майкл еще раз посмотрел на кофейню, которая была закрыта. Несчастный бариста пока был жив в этой части временного потока, ведь его убийство еще не случилось, пусть его и не удалось предотвратить сегодня.</p><p>***</p><p>Карту Калифорнии и соседних штатов повесили прямо на стену в коридоре — более подходящего места все равно не было. Место гибели каждой жертвы отметили, используя булавки и маленькие копии фотографий.</p><p>— Определенный паттерн в движении убийцы все-таки прослеживается, — один из оперативников прикрепил фото последней из установленных жертв прямо рядом с большими буквами «Лос» на карте. — Он не выходит за пределы штата, видимо, его цель располагается где-то тут.</p><p>Майкл посмотрел на карту. Это действительно сужало им круг поисков. Но все равно территория была внушительная.</p><p>Он вернулся в свою комнату и достал пакет с письмами от «потомков». Четвертый конверт, который Майкл вскрыл за сутки до первого убийства, с которым ему пришлось разбираться, оказался не очень информативным, и текст внутри него говорил лишь о том, что находиться в этом ремонтируемом крыле студенческого общежития можно будет еще какое-то время. Все безопасно, снабжение будет в порядке.</p><p>Дата прочтения пятого письма совпадала с убийством баристы, и Майкл почему-то забыл о том, что нужно открыть его и прочитать в тот день. Хотя он был немного занят тем, что находился без сознания.</p><p>Он разорвал конверт и принялся читать.</p><p>
  <em>«Ваши действия в здании напротив кофейни сделали ситуацию чуть лучше. Вероятность несхождения временной петли уменьшилась, так что продолжайте в том же духе. Через три недели вам придется покинуть общежитие и перебраться в новый штаб. Там вам будет удобнее разбираться с нынешней ситуацией и не придется клеить карты на стены. Шестой конверт откроете после переезда».</em>
</p><p>Майкл покачал головой. Какой-то важной информации, кроме той, что придется бросать обжитое место, не было. Даже не было указано, как Майкл узнает, куда и в какой день нужно будет направиться, чтобы оказаться в новом штабе.</p><p>Но, возможно, проблема была в том, что момент, когда эту часть общежития закрывали на ремонт, неумолимо приближался, и через какое-то время тут будет куча студентов, и воздушный пузырь просто не сможет существовать.</p><p>Следующая встреча со стрелком должна была случиться через семь месяцев, и за это время Майкл должен был разобраться, как прекратить эту череду убийств.</p><p>Пока они не привели к Нилу.</p><p>***</p><p>В новом месте оказалось очень хорошо. Теперь это было брошенное офисное здание. Воздушный пузырь стал в разы больше, занимая собой целые этажи.</p><p>Как только Майкл оказался внутри, он вдруг осознал, что людей вокруг него прибавилось. Тут было много новых лиц, не только те, кого в свое время привел Айвз.</p><p>— Кто вы? — прямо спросил Майкл, когда все присутствующие собрались в пустующем конференц-зале, где люди Айвза любезно повесили на стену карту города и расположили рядом фотографии всех жертв.</p><p>— Простите, что не представились, — один из находящихся тут людей вышел вперед и протянул Майклу руку. — Кевин Харт, я…</p><p>— Кевин Харт? — переспросил Майкл словно не поверил своим ушам. — Почему вас зовут также как человека, которого убьют через пару недель?</p><p>Майкл показал на фотографию баристы и подписанное под ним имя.</p><p>— Это совпадение? — предположил Айвз.</p><p>— Нет, вряд ли, — Майкл посмотрел на новоиспеченного мистера Харта и спросил: — Это же не ваше настоящее имя?</p><p>Мистер Харт кивнул.</p><p>— Как вы получили этот псевдоним? — Майкл не унимался, ему показалось что очень важно понять откуда вдруг взялось такое… совпадение? Он не верил в подобное, только не в мире где можно двигаться по времени вперед и назад.</p><p>— Это стандартная процедура, — немного озадаченно начал говорить Харт. — При вербовке получаешь набор имен, выбираешь то, которое по душе и пользуешься им.</p><p>Майклу стало смешно. Это очень сильно напомнило ему то, как он выбрал имя, которым пользуется сейчас, которым подписывается во всех документах. Он тоже выбрал его из нескольких. И почему-то ему сейчас показалось, что если будет проверять, был ли на свете человек с именем Майкл Смит, то узнает, что он или погиб, или погибнет в будущем.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сказал Майкл, и все присутствующие как-то заметно расслабились. Такое ощущение, что они воспринимали его слова так, будто он был их… начальником?</p><p>— Все-таки я хотел сказать, что мы тут, чтобы помочь вам с поисками и расследованием, — сообщил мистер Харт. — Мы все были инвертированы неделю назад на территории КалТеха, чтобы стать частью вашей команды.</p><p>— КалТеха? — снова переспросил Майкл. — То есть он еще работает?</p><p>— В подвале, — ответил Айвз. — Но вам нельзя им пользоваться. Не сейчас.</p><p>— Почему? — на самом деле Майкл немного устал от постоянной жизни в инверсии и ему хотелось хоть пять минут побыть на улице без кислородной маски и не наблюдая за тем, как птицы летят задом наперед.</p><p>— У меня есть инструкции о том, чтобы не дать вам проходить через турникет, — с этими словами Айвз положил руку на то место, где как правило находился его внутренний карман, и Майкл понял то речь идет об очередном письме потомков.</p><p>***</p><p>Следующее убийство оказалось полной катастрофой. Предотвратить его Майкл все равно не смог бы, это не стояло как основная цель миссии, но приблизиться к тайне личности стрелка у них не получилось.</p><p>Смерть механика из пригорода Лос-Анджелеса оказалась максимально неинформативной — никаких записей с камер видеонаблюдения и безразличное отношение полиции. Район, в котором убили очередного похожего на Нила человека, находился в одной из неблагополучных частей города, и расследовать смерть почти никто не стал. Некого Юджина Харриса сочли жертвой перестрелки между бандами, и дело было закрыто почти сразу же, едва его тело успело остыть.</p><p>Подобное отношение немного вывело Майкла из себя. Не только потому, что им не удалось найти для себя хоть какую-то зацепку — вместе с этой неудачей пришло осознание, что расследование затянется.</p><p>Следующее убийство требовало продвинуться назад во времени больше, чем на год. Майкл уже не мог находиться в инвертированном состоянии так долго — приходилось выходить на улицу только в кислородной маске и только по делу, а в помещении нельзя было открыть окна. Погода в Калифорнии не особо благоволила к закрытым помещениям, наполненным аналитиками и экспертами-криминалистами.</p><p>К слову, последних набралось уже на целый офис, и в какой-то момент Майкл поймал себя на мысли, что вокруг него сформировалась целая организация, которая каждый день обрастает новыми структурами. Кажется, филиал «Довода» образовался вокруг Майкла, а он даже не заметил этого — возможно, потому, что он был слишком занят попытками поймать стрелка.</p><p>— Что у нас дальше, мистер Харт? — спросил Майкл, когда вернулся в штаб после неудачной операции в пригороде. Айвза поблизости не было видно, кажется, он занимался своими оперативниками, ударным отрядом, который тоже в какой-то момент просто возник как очень сильная необходимость.</p><p>Та самая «кавалерия».</p><p>— Четырнадцать месяцев и два дня до следующего инцидента, — сообщил Харт. С недавних пор он выполнял функции главного помощника по делам внутри штаба, потому что Майкл уже не мог собирать всю оперативную группу штаба в одном конференц-зале и выслушивать, что они выяснили.</p><p>— Еще целый год без результатов, — разочарованно произнес Майкл. Он направлялся в свой кабинет, чтобы оставить там оружие и после отправиться отдыхать.</p><p>— Мы проследили биографию всех жертв, включая тех, кого мы еще не включили в план, — сообщил Харт. — Возможно вы захотите взглянуть.</p><p>После этого он протянул Майклу несколько листов бумаги.</p><p>— Обязательно, но не сейчас, положите мне на стол, — с этими словами он положил пистолет в нижний ящик стола и быстро ушел.</p><p>Легкая апатия из-за происходящего сейчас была связана с тем, что Майкл нашел в шестом конверте. Вернее, с содержимым письма, которое во многом призывало его набраться терпения, так как миссия затянется на несколько лет.</p><p>Майкл прекрасно знал, что в этом имелся великий замысел. Если инвертированный убийца не тревожился из-за долгого пребывания в этом потоке времени, значит, и Майклу стоило бы отбросить все свои переживания.</p><p>Но, если честно, получалось плохо.</p><p>Лицо каждого, кого этот стрелок уже убил и кого только собирался отправить на тот свет, все чаще напоминало Майклу о том, как Нил пожертвовал собой ради будущего всего человечества. И вот теперь кто-то бродит против течения в поисках Нила, чтобы вычеркнуть его из вселенского уравнения.</p><p>Иногда Майкл думал о том, что, если в будущем они со всем справились и спасли мир, то, по идее, это означало, что стрелок не преуспел и не смог осуществить задуманное. Но как в этом убедиться? Только поймать его, пока он не добрался до основной цели.</p><p>Проблема была только в том, что сам Майкл и целая свора аналитиков, занимающих два этажа в этом здании, не могли найти одного единственного человека. Почему? Потому что, скорее всего, Нил следовал тем же правилам, которые уже существуют в этой организации десятки лет в обоих направлениях хода времени и, судя по всему, весьма успешно. Прячь «Довод» своих людей и информацию о них чуть хуже даже от самого себя, то стрелок бы уже нашел Нила.</p><p>С этими размышлениями Майкл поднялся на один из верхних этажей, где располагались жилые комнаты, и, забравшись в свою, наконец-то выдохнул. Правда, не было возможности посмотреть на красивый рассвет, так как окно, как и все в этом здании, было затянуто пленкой и намертво заколочено, чтобы инвертированный воздух не уходил.</p><p>Что произошло, то произошло. Возможно, свободы выбора действительно не существовало. Оставалось только закрыть глаза и почувствовать, правильно ли он поступал. Интуиция твердила, что Майкл был на верном пути, значит, действительно, нужно было просто набраться терпения.</p><p>***</p><p>За три дня до убийства следующей жертвы, юриста Веллингтона, Майкл открывал седьмой конверт. В шестом не было указаний, чего ждать в следующем, но время было указано все равно.</p><p>Внутри письма оказалось всего несколько строчек:</p><p>
  <em>«Точка несхождения приблизилась к нашей реальности на критическое расстояние, и все это грозит нам полным уничтожением всего живого. Вам стоит начать действовать как можно активнее, потому что иначе у нас не будет шанса все…»</em>
</p><p>Майкл проверил лист бумаги с обеих сторон, но больше на нем ничего не было написано. Даты открытия последних трех конвертов тоже. Более того, когда Майкл достал пачку уже открытых и закрытых писем от потомков, то обнаружил, что на последних не было никаких надписей. Словно конверты были пусты.</p><p>Обычно на передней части всегда красовался выведенный от руки номер, чтобы Майкл мог ориентироваться, но сейчас восьмой, девятый и десятый номера просто исчезли с бумаги, словно их там никогда и не было.</p><p>Что-то тут было не так.</p><p>Майкл плюнул на отсутствие инструкций и открыл оставшиеся три конверта. Внутри них находились чистые белые листы бумаги без единого слова. Все инструкции, которые он должен был получить, просто исчезли.</p><p>Он собрал все письма и конверты и направился в главный офис, тремя этажами ниже, чтобы узнать, что происходит.</p><p>Но там тоже никого не было. Все столы, за которыми обычно сидели десятки аналитиков оказались пусты. Как будто каждого, кто здесь работал, просто уволили и попросили забрать все вещи.</p><p>— Что за черт?</p><p>Майкл прошел по этажу до того самого конференц-зала, где обычно проходили летучки, но там тоже никого не оказалось.</p><p>Кроме фотографий жертв, приделанных к карте Калифорнии.</p><p>— Твою мать, я думал тут все просто испарились! — на пороге возник Айвз — он выглядел каким-то слишком настороженным. Возможно, сильнее, чем когда-либо. — Босс, что происходит?</p><p>— Я думал, ты мне скажешь? — Майкл прошел до ближайшего стула и упал на него. — Такое ощущение, что организация просто перестала существовать, и остались только мы с тобой.</p><p>— Но почему? — Айвз прошел внутрь конференц-зала и сел рядом с Майклом.</p><p>Они оба уставились на карту.</p><p>— Я не знаю, но это может быть как-то связано с убийством через три дня, — предположил Айвз. — Может стрелку удалось сделать что-то, и это событие поставило крест на нашем деле? Он убил вас?</p><p>Айвз посмотрел на Майкла, а тот ответил тем же.</p><p>— Нет, это вряд ли, — Майкл снова повернулся к карте. Приклеенные там фотографии хаотично располагались по всей Калифорнии, и подписанные под ними даты говорили о том, что у Майкла должно быть еще много времени. Ведь они столкнулись только с несколькими жертвами стрелка, а в документах, что передали потомки, убитых были как минимум десятки.</p><p>— Что-то случится, — сказал Майкл и подошел к карте поближе, чтобы еще раз изучить лица каждого убитого.</p><p>— Почему вы так думаете? — Айвз тоже встал, но с места не сдвинулся. — Что может такого произойти, чтобы просто по щелчку пальцев просто уничтожить все, что мы тут строили последний год?</p><p>Майкл проигнорировал вопрос Айвза, так как был слишком занят изучением карты и лиц. Если бы они следовали плану, который предложили потомки, то Майклу предстояло бы проторчать в инвертированном состоянии почти семь лет. Именно такой временной промежуток занимали убийства. Что должно было произойти после расследования смерти последней жертвы, Майкл не знал — все его инструкции исчезли. И, возможно, он больше никогда не прочитает эти письма.</p><p>Он нашел взглядом место гибели Александра Веллингтона — именно сюда Майкл собирался направиться через три дня. Но рядом не оказалось приклеенных фотографий жертвы. Как будто это больше не было местом преступления.</p><p>— Куда делся Веллингтон? — спросил Майкл, показывая на карту. — Он должен быть тут, вместе с отметкой времени, но его нет.</p><p>Айвз пожал плечами.</p><p>— Если Веллингтон пропал, нам надо понять кто следующий, — Майкл начал изучать все отметки времени и даты на карте, чтобы определить ближайшую.</p><p>— Вот он, — Айвз показал пальцем в одно место и когда Майкл посмотрел туда, то не поверил своим глазам. — Правда тут имя не подписано, указано просто время.</p><p>На фотографии был изображен Нил.</p><p>— Как такое возможно? — Майкл никак не мог вспомнить, в какой момент на этой карте оказалась фотография Нила — ведь он изучал ее почти каждый день.</p><p>— Что возможно? Почему вы смотрите на этого человека, будто призрака увидели? — спросил Айвз.</p><p>— Потому что это тот, кого мы искали все это время, — ответил Майкл. Он обратил внимание на дату и время указанные прямо на карте, под тем местом где располагалась фотография и понял, что они практически опаздывали.</p><p>Если верить карте Нила должны были убить через четыре часа на другом конце города — дом и адрес, указанные тут, казались очень смутно знакомыми, но Майкл решил разобраться на месте. Им нужно было успеть вовремя.</p><p>— Собирайся, Айвз.</p><p>***</p><p>Какое-то неприятное чувство поселилось внутри Майкла, как только они спустились в гараж. Он как будто знал, что через пару часов решится очень многое.</p><p>— Если это тот самый Нил, о котором вы столько говорили, то как этот стрелок его нашел? — спросил Айвз когда они выехали на шоссе и направились в сторону места убийства. — И почему остальные жертвы, которые были по плану, после него никуда не делись?</p><p>Это были хорошие вопросы. Майкл задумался, между делом проверяя на картах в телефоне адрес, по которому им предстояло прибыть.</p><p>Что могло случиться, что стрелок нарушил свой план, решил не убивать Веллингтона? Неужели ему подсказали, где найти Нила? Или он просто наткнулся на него случайно и подумал о том, что вместо того, чтобы тащиться за Веллингтоном, можно застрелить другого очень похожего на главную цель человека?</p><p>От всех этих размышлений начинала болеть голова. Да и к тому же, Айвз так лавировал между движущимися в противоположном направлении времени автомобилями, что иногда Майкл хватался за первое что попадалось под руку, чтобы его не мотало по салону.</p><p>И обязательно придерживал кислородный баллон и маску.</p><p>— Он никогда не убивал две или более цели с промежутками меньше месяца, — сказал Майкл. — Возможно это причина, по которой Веллингтон больше не находится в нашем списке.</p><p>Айвз съехал с шоссе, и они приблизились к пункту назначения.</p><p>— Это здесь? — спросил он, как только автомобиль остановился.</p><p>— Если верить карте, то да.</p><p>— Но это же…</p><p>Майкл не сразу поверил в то, что видел. Место, в котором должно было произойти убийство оказалось тем самым общежитием на территории КалТеха, с которого он начал свой путь назад во времени и где провел несколько месяцев, прежде чем потомки не указали на здание побольше, чтобы разместить в нем всех новых сотрудников разрастающейся организации.</p><p>— Как это возможно? — спросил Айвз, когда они оставили автомобиль и направились внутрь территории университета.</p><p>До убийства оставалось чуть больше трех часов.</p><p>— Нам нужно оглядеться с безопасного расстояния, — сказал Майкл и направился поближе к общежитию. Удивительно, но мало кто обращал внимание на двух человек в кислородных масках. Словно студенты и сотрудники КалТеха видели такое каждый день…</p><p>Майкл развернулся, чтобы оценить входы и выходы из здания и замер.</p><p>На третьем этаже, в том самом окне из которого он смотрел на территорию университета достаточно долгое время, чтобы это место вызывало воспоминания о рутине внутри первого штаба, Майкл увидел самого себя.</p><p>Они встретились взглядами и тогда все стало предельно ясно.</p><p>— Айвз, — позвал Майкл, — нам стоит сходить кое-куда.</p><p>Айвз ничего не ответил, просто последовал за Майклом.</p><p>Та самая железная дверь, за которой скрывался проход сегодня была открыта — значит, турникетом можно пользоваться.</p><p>Майкл спустился и Айвз шел сбоку — нечто похожее на дежавю прострелило узнаванием ситуации. Длинный темный коридор и ответ на все вопросы впереди.</p><p>Только в прошлый раз похожая прогулка до гипоцентра закончилась не очень хорошо.</p><p>Они спустились вниз, миновав лестницу вниз, и турникет действительно находился в рабочем состоянии, как Майкл и ожидал. И выглядел он также, как и в предыдущий раз, когда Майкл разговаривал тут с Барбарой, разве что с синей стороны стояло несколько кислородных баллонов с масками.</p><p>— Почему никто не поставит тут перегородку? — спросил Айвз словно это было единственным, что его сейчас волновало.</p><p>— Он очень старый, — Майкл кивнул в сторону турникета.</p><p>— Все равно не понимаю, — Айвз покачал головой. — И что мы будем тут делать?</p><p>— Мы подождем, — ответил Майкл и прошел в ту часть комнаты, с которой шлюз турникета был помечен синим треугольником, и сел на пол, оперевшись на стену.</p><p>— Только не говорите мне, что нам придется… — Айвз не договорил так как видимо понял, как именно Майкл ответит ему по одному лишь взгляду. — Ну хорошо.</p><p>Айвз последовал примеру Майкла.</p><p>Радовало лишь одно — что ждать придется не очень долго.</p><p>***</p><p>— До момента, когда произойдет выстрел, осталось всего двадцать минут, — произнес Айвз. — Чего мы тут сидим, если место убийства в общежитии?</p><p>— Так нужно, — ответил Майкл и посмотрел на свои наручные часы, чтобы убедиться, что все верно.</p><p>Он хотел объяснить Айвзу все детали своего плана, но боялся, что тот не согласится участвовать в задуманном.</p><p>— В моих инструкциях четко сказано, что вам еще нельзя это делать, — сказал Айвз, очевидно намекая на грядущий проход через турникет.</p><p>— Покажи мне, где в твоих письмах от потомков сказано об этом? — Майкл был более чем уверен, что если его оставшиеся конверты опустели, то тоже самое могло случиться и с Айвзом.</p><p>Айвз, видимо, решил доказать свою правоту, резко достал из кармана на правом бедре пачку бумаги и вытащил оттуда последний из конвертов — как Майкл и ожидал, там ничего не было. Лист бумаги оказался пустым.</p><p>— Какого черта? — Айвз начал проверять все запечатанные письма и с ужасом на лице обнаружил что там нигде больше не было инструкций.</p><p>— Это наша точка несхождения, где одна петля превратилась в другую, — произнес Майкл. — Стрелок убил Нила, и поэтому наша задача не поймать его, а предотвратить выстрел.</p><p>— А для этого нужно оказаться во времени до нажатия на спусковой крючок, — добавил Айвз. Он расстроенно швырнул конверты в сторону и пару раз несильно постучал затылком о стену позади. — А если у нас не получится?</p><p>Майкл задавал этот вопрос себе уже несколько раз, но понял, что он, видимо, еще не до конца понимает, как все работает. По идее, петля, которую они создали в тот самый момент, когда предотвратили конец света в Стальске, не должна была разомкнуться ни при каких обстоятельствах. То, что происходило, означало лишь что существовал какой-то запас пластичности у времени, позволяющий легко перейти из одного развития ситуации в другое. Только происходило это не мгновенно.</p><p>Первым отголоском такого перехода были письма, которые мгновенно потеряли все свое содержимое. Это словно эхо, первый фронт ударной волны из будущего, которая действовала слишком медленно, затрагивая самые важные точки. Своего рода отлив на побережье перед цунами. Майкл почему-то был уверен, что если они ничего не исправят, то пик изменений нахлынет на них так быстро, что они ничего не успеют сделать.</p><p>Так что, по сути, не было никакого смысла думать о том, что случится, если они не смогут остановить стрелка.</p><p>— А у нас выбора нет, — сказал Майкл. — Он уже убил Нила. Двигаясь против потока времени мы бы никак это не остановили. Это уже произошло. Наш единственный шанс — это оказаться там раньше выстрела. Потому что тогда само время будет на нашей стороне.</p><p>Какая-то иррациональная уверенность в том, что стрелок своими действиями нарушал тот самый ход событий, делая все только хуже, поселилась внутри Майкла и не отпускала. Он знал, что теперь они шли восстанавливать сломанное, и, значит, стоило рассчитывать если не на удачу, то на помощь самого времени.</p><p>Момент убийства прошел, и спустя двадцать минут со стороны лестницы послышался шум.</p><p>— Что это? — Айвз, быстро убрал в карман собранные с пола конверты, которые он изучал последние минуты, вскочил на ноги и достал оружие.</p><p>— Айвз, спокойнее, — Майкл поднялся следом и подошел ближе к двери турникета, отмеченной синим. — Нам пора проходить.</p><p>Айвз вроде бы немного расслабился, опустил дуло пистолета, но все еще держал его так, будто был готов выстрелить в любой момент.</p><p>Через пару минут в комнату вбежали задом наперед другие Айвз и Майкл, и направились к «красному» входу в турникет.</p><p>Они проскочили буквально в метре от инвертированных Айвза и Майкла, даже успев обменяться взглядами.</p><p>— Сейчас! — крикнул Майкл, и они с Айвзом практически запрыгнули в турникет.</p><p>Несколько секунд спокойствия на разворот, и, как только дверь снова открылась, они побежали в сторону выхода, бросая на ходу кислородные баллоны и маски. Майкл успел быстро посмотреть на свою инвертированную версию, чтобы мысленно попрощаться с этим весьма затянувшимся периодом своей жизни.</p><p>— Сколько у нас времени? — спросил Айвз, когда они поднялись по лестнице и рванули по длинному коридору к выходу.</p><p>— Восемнадцать минут.</p><p>Расстояние до общежития они преодолели за десять минут. На нужный этаж забрались еще за три.</p><p>Майкл знал, в какую комнату нужно было прибыть, он буквально отсчитывал секунды до момента, когда окажется там. Это казалось весьма странным, что в итоге Майкл возвращался в то самое место, в котором провел столько времени и которое считал домом.</p><p>Они оказались на нужном пороге за четыре минуты до выстрела. Возможно, он ошибался секунд на тридцать, но жизнь в инверсии научила его одной важной вещи — ощущать поток времени и его ход с достаточно большой точностью. Видимо, об этом и говорила Барбара в их первую встречу, что нужно просто почувствовать.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, не надо стрелять.</p><p>Внутри комнаты Майкл и Айвз наблюдали следующую картину: справа от них, возле кровати, стоял Нил. Живой и здоровый, и Майкл на мгновение немного забыл, как дышать. Он словно снова вернулся на ту пустынную площадку над гипоцентром и смотрел, как новый, но уже такой дорогой друг уходил, чтобы умереть.</p><p>Слева от Нила буквально в паре метров стоял стрелок — он был также, как и в том помещении напротив кофейни, одет в глухую противогаз-маску, на его черной форме не было ни единого опознавательного знака. Он держал в правой руке пистолет с глушителем, направив его на Нила.</p><p>Стрелок не был инвертирован — Майкл понял это потому, что на непроницаемой маске не было шланга к кислородному баллону. Почему и где стрелок прошел через турникет, оставалось неизвестным. Неужели в Лос-Анджелесе есть еще один, с другой стороны баррикад?</p><p>Нил посмотрел на Майкла и Айвза, и выглядел он если не напуганным, то как минимум озадаченным.</p><p>— Не нужно стрелять в него, — произнес Майкл. Он отвел левую руку в сторону, махнув ею вниз, намекая Айвзу, который все это время крепко сжимал в руках оружие, чтобы тот отступил и даже не думал делать резких движений.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Айвз явно был недоволен, но сделал шаг назад.</p><p>— Вы знаете что происходит? — спросил Нил. — Этот человек ворвался в мою комнату и без предупреждения направил на меня пистолет…</p><p>Майкл приложил пальцы к губам жестом показывая Нилу, что нужно замолчать. Похоже, этот Нил был гораздо моложе чем тот, с которым Майкл был знаком. Разобраться в том, как такое возможно, предстояло сразу после спасения Нила, чем собственно Майкл сейчас и занимался.</p><p>— Я не знаю, на кого вы работаете, и кто приказал вам убить этого молодого человека, но прошу вас, не нужно этого делать, — Майкл медленно двигался в сторону Нила, постепенно загораживая его собой. — Вы уже лишили жизни достаточно людей, незачем отнимать еще одну.</p><p>Стрелок шагнул вперед и край глушителя на пистолете почти коснулся лба Майкла.</p><p>— Вам придется застрелить сначала меня, — сказал Майкл. — Только если вы сделаете это, Айвз отреагирует точно также.</p><p>Майкл не понимал, почему стрелок медлит и позволил встать перед Нилом, фактически закрывая его от пули. Сейчас он не был инвертирован, и любой выстрел не мог нести такой разрушительной силы.</p><p>— Что бы вам не обещали ваши наниматели, я готов дать вам больше, назовите цену, — Майкл правда собирался использовать все возможные варианты, чтобы заговорить стрелка и выждать какой-то удачный момент, чтобы Айвз мог без угрозы жизни Нила пойти в атаку. Айвз к слову все это время стоял настолько напряженным, что видно было, как вздулись вены у него на лбу.</p><p>— Чего вы хотите? — спросил Майкл, надеясь получить хоть какой-то ответ.</p><p>Те три минуты, что оставались до выстрела, уже давно истекли, и, кажется, они уже брали время в долг.</p><p>Стрелок сделал еще движение вперед и теперь глушитель уперся в лоб Майкла с некоторым усилием — теперь, скорее всего, останется даже след. Но стрелок при этом приближении передвинул ногу и, кажется, наступил на что-то. И этот факт почему-то завладел его вниманием, он наклонил голову, отодвинул стопу, и Майкл увидел под ней тот самый индийский пайс на оранжевой веревочке. В этот момент край глушителя скользнул вниз по лицу Майкла и Айвз выстрелил…</p><p>Два удара прямо в корпус и стрелок упал назад, на спину. Его пистолет выпал из руки.</p><p>Кажется, он больше не сопротивлялся, но Майкл осмотрелся в комнате, достал наручники и надел их на стрелка.</p><p>Он развернулся чтобы сказать Нилу, что все в порядке, но тот словно испарился. Видимо выбежал из комнаты, как только Айвз открыл огонь.</p><p>— Найди его, Айвз, — сказал Майкл. Айвз кивнул, передал оружие Майклу и отправился на поиски Нила.</p><p>Майкл знал, что у них не очень много времени, и полиция все равно скоро будет тут, потому что, скорее всего, выстрел привлек очень много внимания. Удивительно, как тут еще студенты не столпились со всех сторон. Хотя Майкл вспомнил, что учебный год только-только закончился, студенты разъехались на каникулы, и поэтому тут было так пусто и кто угодно мог забраться, чтобы убить Нила и остаться незамеченным. Тем более, что это крыло планировали в ближайшем будущем закрыть на ремонт.</p><p>Стрелок зашевелился, начал издавать какие-то звуки, похожие на стоны. Айвз попал ему в левое плечо, судя по всему, пуля осталась внутри, закупорив рану, так как крови было не очень много.</p><p>Майкл посадил стрелка и сам наклонился к нему.</p><p>А потом снял с него шлем и маску.</p><p>И потерял дар речи.</p><p>— Нил?</p><p>Нет, это не могло быть правдой.</p><p>Но перед ним действительно сидел Нил, в том самом возрасте, когда они познакомились, слегка небритый, как всегда растрепанный.</p><p>Он смотрел на Майкла каким-то пустым взглядом, словно не просто не узнавал, вообще не обладал каким-то сознанием.</p><p>— Кто ты такой? — спросил Майкл. Это не мог быть настоящий Нил, потому что тот погиб в гипоцентре, закрывая Майкла от пули.</p><p>Ответа Майкл так и не получил. Кажется, этот «Нил» по какой-то причине не мог или не хотел говорить. Быть может он и Майкла не узнал.</p><p>— Что скажешь на это? Видимо этот предмет тебя заинтересовал, — Майкл поднял с пола пайс на оранжевой веревочке и приблизил его к «Нилу» достаточно близко, чтобы тот увидел.</p><p>Кажется, это сработало, потому что взгляд этого псевдо-Нила стал более осмысленным, и он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Майкла.</p><p>— Потомки, — сказал он. И этот ответ вызвал больше вопросов чем ответов, потому что хотелось понять, как «Нил» выжил и почему собирался убить самого себя в прошлом.</p><p>— Проверьте ваши конверты, —  Айвз возник на пороге и когда Майкл повернулся к нему добавил: — Парень сидит снаружи комнаты, в метре от меня. Думаю, ему не стоит видеть лицо…</p><p>Айвз кивнул в сторону «Нила».</p><p>Скорее всего действительно нужно было утаить эту информацию от Нила, чтобы не напугать его — он судя по всему не был еще завербован в «Довод».</p><p>Майкл убрал пайс во внутренний карман пиджака и достал оттуда свои последние три конверта — на них снова появились надписи. Значит, та самая волна изменений отхлынула, и петля вернулась в свое изначальное русло.</p><p>Было некоторое сомнение в том, какой конверт открыть, но, кажется, потомки предусмотрели и это — на третьем было написано «сейчас».</p><p>
  <em>«Мы знаем, что у вас очень много вопросов относительно личности человека, которого вы задержали. Вы можете быть уверены лишь в одном — он не Нил. Это всего лишь тень человека, которого вы знали когда-то и которого вам еще предстоит узнать».</em>
</p><p>Дальше в письме шло объяснение, что человек с лицом Нила, находящийся в этой комнате, был создан искусственно. Что в будущем у потомков было достаточно ресурсов и знаний, чтобы не просто создать клона, но и наделить его ограниченными воспоминаниями о жизни того человека, чье лицо он носит.</p><p>И в случае с Нилом произошла именно такая ситуация — разочарование провалом было настолько сильно, что потомки использовали запасной план. Где и как они добыли ДНК Нила, никто не знал. Но они, очевидно, собирали по крупицам любую известную им информацию о нем — и ее было крайне мало, так как все агенты «Довода» были буквально стерты из времени.</p><p>Оставались лишь бледные отпечатки на линии времени, следы взаимодействия с другими людьми. Видимо, такими «отпечатками», которые потомки могли отследить, были выдуманные имена, которые использовал Нил. И по традиции «Довода», он выбирал имена уже умерших людей, которые по какому-то странному стечению обстоятельств были на него похожи.</p><p>Теперь Майкл понял, почему так зацепился за мистера Харта и предположил, что человек, чье имя он носил в данный момент, тоже был давно мертв.</p><p>Выбить существующую петлю из ее исходного положения — вот каков был план потомков. В письме находилась отдельная сноска о том, что Майкл не поймет подробные объяснения того, как все работает, и почему смерть Нила в прошлом действительно могла уничтожить все, ради чего создавался «Довод».</p><p>Последнее, чем поделились потомки, была информация о том, что клон живет только ради цели, и, если не может ее выполнить, то он самоликвидируется.</p><p>— Да какого черта, — Майкл расстроился. Он взглянул на Айвза, который, судя по лицу, уже все знал. — Это правда?</p><p>— Лично я не сталкивался, но бывалые… ну, те, кто вербовал меня, сказали, что да.</p><p>От ответа Айвза легче не стало.</p><p>— Что значит «самоликвидируется»? — Майкл не знал у кого он спрашивал — у Айвза или этого клона Нила, или вообще у мироздания.</p><p>— Я думаю, его стоит увести отсюда, — предложил Айвз и затем бросил Майклу ключи от автомобиля. — Заберите его в штаб.</p><p>Майкл взялся за противогаз-маску, который валялся на полу неподалеку, натянул ее на клон Нила, а затем поднял того на ноги и вывел из комнаты.</p><p>Более молодой Нил, который миновал смерти совсем недавно, замер, наблюдая за Майклом. Айвз ткнул его в плечо и жестом показал, что тот может вернуться к себе.</p><p>***</p><p>В штабе снова было людно.</p><p>Майкл провел клона Нила в закрытый конференц-зал и посадил на один из стульев. Стянул с Нила маску и обнаружил, что у него идет кровь из носа.</p><p>— Что за… — нет, Майкл не хотел думать о том, что написали потомки в письме. У него было такое ощущение, что он снова вынужден смотреть, как Нил уходит. Пусть это был не совсем Нил, и он даже не помнил Майкла.</p><p>— Как я могу помочь тебе? — Майклу казалось, что можно предотвратить очередное прощание. Он все это время наивно полагал, что пережил смерть Нила, настраивая себя на то, что им еще предстояло встретиться.</p><p>Но Майкл не думал, что при таких обстоятельствах.</p><p>— Ты уже… Я не… Мне нужно закончить… — тихо сказал Нил. Он как-то резко побледнел, словно все краски жизни из него вытянули.</p><p>— Нет, нет, нет! — Майкл достал оставшиеся два нераскрытых конверта и разорвал их, доставая содержимое. Но оба листа были пусты, словно потомкам больше нечего было сказать. — Скажите мне!</p><p>Он смотрел куда-то наверх, не зная, что делать, чтобы потомки узнали, как сильно он не хотел повторения.</p><p>Бумага так и осталась пустой и белоснежной, словно будущее не желало больше отвечать.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что нужно делать, — еще тише произнес Нил и улыбнулся — так знакомо, что Майкл на мгновение забыл о том, что перед ним подделка. Слишком по-настоящему выглядел Нил и эмоции на его лице. Да, Майкл не должен был ему доверять, потому что кто знал, что за «наполнение» находилось у этого клона в голове.</p><p>— Нет, я не знаю — Майкл оказался рядом, присел перед Нилом, чуть ли на колени не упал, совершенно наплевав на безопасность, и если бы у потомков был план убить его сейчас, то он только что дал им все карты в руки. — Я не знаю, скажи мне.</p><p>Майкл сам удивлялся своей реакции. Словно вся эта скорбь, закопанная глубоко-глубоко, внезапно всплыла на поверхность, и он совершенно не понимал, как совладать с ней.</p><p>— Дай мне уйти.</p><p>***</p><p>Айвз все еще караулил возле порога комнаты, в которой жил более юный Нил, которого им удалось спасти. Майкл кивнул Айвзу, и тот, кажется, снова без слов понял что к чему.</p><p>Майкл замер на пороге комнаты, увидев Нила, который сидел на кровати и листал какую-то очень толстую книгу.</p><p>— Они ведь не прекратят попытки? — спросил Майкл. Он вдруг понял, что, если потомки послали одного клона, то могут послать еще. Теперь они знали, где искать, а несчастные копии Нила всегда будут находить его, даже если они бы спрятали его как следует. Именно поэтому они и выбрали именно Нила — возможно, в этом была какая-то извращенная ирония, уничтожить человека, который обрек их великий план на провал, заставив его убить самого себя.</p><p>Айвз покачал головой.</p><p>— Я бы на их месте уже прислал сюда кого-нибудь, пока парень еще тут.</p><p>Нужно было что-то делать. Они не могли находиться здесь слишком долго.</p><p>— Нам нужно его похоронить, — сказал Майкл, надеясь, что Айвз поймет, о ком именно речь. — Чтобы на надгробии было имя, которое они ищут. Чтобы они считали, что он мертв.</p><p>— Все сделаем, — ответил Айвз.</p><p>Они оба замолчали буквально на полминуты.</p><p>— Как ты думаешь, когда был построен турникет КалТеха?</p><p>— Если у него нет перегородки, то это лет пять, не больше, — Айвз даже задумался на какое-то время. — Ну максимум семь.</p><p>— Хорошо, — ответил Майкл. — Кажется я знаю, что нужно делать.</p><p>Он прошел внутрь комнаты, и только сейчас Нил его заметил.</p><p>— Вы из ЦРУ? — спросил он, отложив книгу в сторону. — Может, вы мне тогда ответите почему меня хотели убить?</p><p>Майкл смотрел на более молодое лицо Нила и думал лишь о том, что ему довелось увидеть совсем недавно. Как жизнь покидала клона и вместе с его последним вдохом Майкл поймал себя на мысли, что не может допустить, чтобы с этим Нилом что-то случилось.</p><p>Он прошел ближе к окну, посмотрел во двор… и увидел самого себя в кислородной маске, который стоял посреди газона и смотрел на общежитие.</p><p>— Кажется это твое? — Майкл достал из кармана пайс и протянул его Нилу.</p><p>— На самом деле, — Нил улыбнулся, — я увидел этот предмет сегодня впервые. Не знаю кто его тут оставил, может этот человек в черном его и обронил.</p><p>Он пожал плечами. Майкл удивился, ведь если пайс принадлежал не Нилу, то кому?</p><p>— Видимо, это мой счастливый талисман, — Нил встал с кровати и оказавшись перед Майклом взял пайс у него из рук. — Если бы не этот предмет, быть может все закончилось не так хорошо.</p><p>Майкл не сдержал улыбки.</p><p>— К сожалению, угроза твоей жизни не миновала, — Майкл шагнул к дверям и почти у порога произнес: — Пойдем со мной, если хочешь жить.</p><p>Нил удивился. Быть может, он хотел сказать что-то относительно последней фразы, но, скорее всего, любопытство и нежелание снова оказаться под дулом пистолета были весьма действенными аргументами.</p><p>— Ладно, — он как-то легко согласился, но Майкл испытал облегчение.</p><p>— Только я хочу предупредить, что, если ты идешь со мной, возврата к обычной жизни больше не будет.</p><p>Нил кажется немного задумался, посмотрел на пайс у себя в руках и затем крепко сжал его в ладони.</p><p>— Я мог сегодня погибнуть, так что «обычной» жизни у меня уже точно быть не может.</p><p>Майкл подумал, что ему немного не хватало этого — слышать Нила и его узнаваемый акцент. Видимо, настал тот самый момент, когда их дружба, о которой было немного. но сказано над гипоцентром, должна была начаться.</p><p>— Могу обещать много чего, но только не «обычное», — Майкл невольно улыбнулся.</p><p>Решение отправиться с Нилом через турникет возникло как-то очень спонтанно. Это не давало им стопроцентной безопасности, но хотя бы исключало Нила из истории.</p><p>— Проведем его, Айвз, — сказал Майкл. — Там его будет сложнее найти.</p><p>Айвз не стал спорить и кивнул. Майклу показалось, что, возможно те инструкции, что получал Айвз, как раз говорили о том, что Нил будет завербован сегодня и дальше отправится с ними назад во времени.</p><p>— Нам пора идти, — Айвз снова выглядел каким-то слишком серьезным. — Мне сообщают, что возле турникета нас уже ждут.</p><p>— Возле турникета? — переспросил Нил, от которого уже никто особенно не шифровался.</p><p>— Я все объясню по дороге туда, — Майкл кивнул в сторону выхода. Нил, на удивление, не взял с собой ровным счетом ничего. Только пайс все еще был у него в руке, в сжатом кулаке; кончик оранжевой веревочки торчал наружу.</p><p>***</p><p>— Не бойся.</p><p>Майкл протянул руку, и Нил сделал первый шаг на улицу. Его кислородная маска запотела, и сам он, судя по всему, все еще находился под впечатлением после прохода через турникет и встречи с инвертированной версией себя.</p><p>— Дай себе несколько секунд, чтобы освоиться, — продолжил Майкл. Он прекрасно помнил дезориентацию во время его первого выхода в большой мир против течения времени. Насколько все казалось странным и привычным одновременно. Как мозг начинал бастовать, стараясь согласовать движения тела с тем, что происходило вокруг.</p><p>Нил схватился за ладонь Майкла, словно искал опору в этом легком хаосе восприятия. Второй рукой он крепко сжимал кислородный баллон, висящий на поясе, а пайс висел на одной из шлевок его брюк.</p><p>— Это просто невероятно! — наконец произнес Нил и рассмеялся.</p><p>И Майкл был бы рад ответить ему тем же, но мешала тревожащая мысль о том, что обратный отсчет пошел.  С этого самого момента им отмерено какое-то ограниченное количество времени, чтобы узнать друг друга. И что спасти Нила Майкл все равно не сможет — они живут в этой бесконечной петле, выхода из которой, кроме как в еще большую катастрофу, нет.</p><p>Но от всех этих размышлений совсем не становилось легче осознавать тот факт, что в один прекрасный день Майклу придется отправить Нила в яхт-клуб Мумбаи, и с этого задания он уже точно не вернется.</p><p>Впервые за все годы работы в спецслужбах и после Майкл захотел нарушить свое правило не выпивать на работе — просто чтобы хоть на мгновение не думать о том, что им предстоит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>